In Liefdevolle Herinnering
by Nfiz
Summary: “De dood kan onze herinneringen niet wegnemen. De dood kan de liefde die wij voelen niet doen vervagen.” Een eerbetoon aan de dappere slachtoffers van de Slag om Zweinstein.


"_Unable are the loved to die, for love is immortality."_

- Emily Dickinson

**In Liefdevolle Herinnering**

**

* * *

  
**

**Greenwitch, 7 mei 1997, 14:23**

"Ik mis hem." George keek op en zag hoe zijn jongere broer naast hem kwam staan. Rons ogen waren rood en gezwollen. Hij had gehuild. "Ik kan niet geloven dat hij weg is…"

George zei niets, maar stemde stilletjes in. Het was zo onwerkelijk. Hij verwachtte elk moment dat Fred zou verschijnen, hem luid lachend op zijn rug zou slaan en zou zeggen, "_Dit_, mijn broer, noem ik een geslaagde grap!"

Maar het was geen grap. Er was niets grappigs aan – integendeel. Fred was echt dood en zo voelde George zich de afgelopen paar dagen ook. Het was alsof een deel van hemzelf was overleden, maar dan nog duizend keer erger. George wist hoe het voelde om een lichaamsdeel te verliezen – het was immers nog geen jaar geleden dat zijn oor was weggeschroeid – maar dit was vele malen pijnlijker. Hij voelde zich verloren zonder zijn tweelingbroer, onthecht van de realiteit. Hij was zijn beste vriend, zijn 'partner in crime', _zichzelf_ kwijtgeraakt.

Hij miste Fred meer dan hij kon beschrijven.

"Ik hoop dat Angelique en Katja op tijd komen, de dienst gaat zo beginnen."

"Hoe gaat het met Angelique?" vroeg Bill, die juist op dat moment kwam aanlopen en Rons laatste woorden opving.

"Beter," antwoordde George, voordat Ron kon reageren. Zijn vriendin had aan de laatste strijd een lelijke wond aan haar been overgehouden. Omdat de wond door een duistere vloek was veroorzaakt, kon het wel weken duren voordat de huid weer dichtgroeide. "Het zal wat tijd kosten, maar de verwachting is dat ze over een paar maanden weer helemaal de oude is."

"Gelukkig maar." Bill keek om zich heen. Ze bevonden zich in de achtertuin van Het Nest, waar familie en vrienden zich hadden verzameld om voor de laatste keer afscheid te nemen van Fred. Na de plechtigheid zou hij naar de begraafplaats aan de rand van het dorp worden gebracht – zijn vijf broers zouden de kist te dragen en Ginny zou voorop lopen en de weg leiden – en daar in het familiegraf worden begraven.

"Het is zo vreemd. Nog geen jaar geleden waren we hier ook verzameld, toen Fleur en ik gingen trouwen. Fred was erbij. En nu – "

Bill werd onderbroken door een schelle kreet. Koekeroekus zat op Freds doodskist, niet ver van hen vandaan, en maakte een hels kabaal.

"Koe!" riep Ron geschokt. "Ga van die kist af!" Hij rende op zijn uil af, in een poging het beest te verjagen. "En hou op met krijsen!"

_Fred stond naast zijn doodskist en keek naar zijn huilende vrienden en familieleden. Hij klakte zijn tong in afkeur._

"_Het is dat ik dood ben, maar anders was ik waarschijnlijk ter plekke gestorven van verveling," klaagde hij tegen Koe. "Als ik al begraven was, zou ik me op dit moment in mijn graf omdraaien!"_

_Koe krijste schel en keek hem met zijn grote ogen aan._

"_Oké, oké, sorry. Die was flauw, je hebt gelijk. Maar ik meen het wel. Het is tijd om wat leven in de brouwerij te brengen. Figuurlijk gesproken, uiteraard," zei hij haastig, toen hij de beschuldigende blik van de kleine uil zag. Koe sprong opgewonden op en neer en maakte een krassend geluid, maar Fred negeerde het dier. "Het is maar goed dat ik een pakket bewaard heb…"_

Een luide knal bracht het hele gezelschap ironisch genoeg tot stilte. Er volgde nog een knal, en nog een. Plotseling was de lucht gevuld met felgekleurde vonken en vormen. Al voordat tante Marga een Verdwijnspreuk uitsprak – waarna het vuurwerk zich alleen maar vermenigvuldigde – wist George wat er aan de hand was. Iemand had een van Wemels Wonderbaarlijke Pyropakketten afgevuurd – in één keer!

Ondanks al zijn verdriet, barstte George in lachen uit. Eerst zachtjes en toen steeds harder. Hij lachte alle spanningen van de afgelopen paar dagen weg, totdat de tranen over zijn wangen rolden. Fred zou dit geweldig hebben gevonden.

Na een paar minuten – het vuurwerk knalde onverbiddelijk door – veegde George zijn tranen weg en haalde diep adem. Zijn ogen werden groot toen hij plotseling een lichte aanraking op zijn schouder voelde.

"Fred?" fluisterde hij.

"_Tot ziens, George. Vergeet niet voor ons allebei te leven."_

_

* * *

_

**Bernderveld, 26 juli 1997, 12:46**

Andromeda tilde haar kleinzoon uit zijn wieg en hield hem teder vast.

"Ssshh," suste ze. "Wat is er vandaag toch aan de hand, Teddy?" Ze had de kleine jongen een kwartiertje geleden naar bed gebracht voor zijn middagslaapje, maar vanaf het moment dat ze zijn kamer had verlaten, had Teddy onbedaarlijk gehuild. Het verbaasde Andromeda, want normaal gesproken was hij zo een rustige baby.

Terwijl ze door de kamer liep en geruststellende woorden tegen de jongen fluisterde, viel haar blik op de grote foto die boven Teddy's wieg hing. Andromeda had de foto een paar uur na de geboorte van haar kleinzoon genomen. Nymphadora en Remus keken elkaar aan, allebei met een intens gelukkige uitdrukking op hun gezicht. Remus hield zijn pasgeboren zoon met uiterste voorzichtigheid in zijn armen en wiegde hem zachtjes heen en weer. Haar dochter zag er bleek uit, maar haar glimlach was breder dan Andromeda ooit had gezien.

Kijkend naar de foto voelde Andromeda een steek van verdriet. Het jonge gezin had hun hele toekomst nog voor zich gehad. Een toekomst waar niets meer van over was… Nu was Teddy haar verantwoordelijkheid.

Andromeda drukte Teddy stevig tegen zich aan. Na een paar seconden realiseerde ze zich plotseling dat hij was gestopt met huilen. De kleine jongen staarde gefascineerd naar een punt boven haar schouder. Andromeda draaide zich om en volgde zijn blik. Ze zag niets.

"_We moeten gaan," zei Remus zachtjes. Hij sloeg een arm om zijn vrouw en streelde haar liefdevol door haar korte, felroze haren._

"_Ik weet het," antwoordde Tops, maar deed geen poging te vertrekken. "Hij heeft jouw neus," zei ze, terwijl ze hun zoon glimlachend observeerde._

"_Wacht maar tot hij ouder wordt. Ik geloof dat hij jouw talent heeft geërfd, dus die neus kan binnen de kortste keren veranderen." _

"_Daar heb je gelijk in," lachte Tops. "En hij is net zo eigenwijs. Maar hij heeft jouw ogen. Hij heeft dezelfde vorm, zie je dat?"_

"_Ik zie het." Remus trok zijn vrouw dichterbij en kuste haar. "Hij is niet voor niets onze zoon."_

"_Ik zou willen dat we bij hem konden blijven."_

"_Ik zou ook niets liever willen, maar je weet dat het niet kan. Gelukkig heeft hij goede mensen om zich heen, die voor hem zullen zorgen. Andromeda, Harry, de Wemels…"_

"_Denk je dat hij het zal begrijpen, als hij ouder is? Waarom hij zonder ons moest opgroeien?" Remus was stil. Even dacht Tops dat hij niet zou antwoorden, maar toen zei hij zachtjes, "Ik hoop het. Ik hoop dat hij zal inzien dat we het voor hem deden, om de wereld waarin hij leeft een betere plek te maken."_

_Remus zette een stap naar voren en streek Teddy over zijn bol. De jongen was muisstil en keek hem met grote ogen aan._

"_Dag zoon. We zullen er altijd zijn als je ons nodig hebt."_

"_Dag Teddy," fluisterde Tops. "Ik hou van je." Ze gaf haar zoon een kus op zijn voorhoofd. Toen boog ze zich over haar moeder en kuste ook haar. "Dag mam."_

Andromeda bespeurde een koude windvlaag langs haar gezicht. Een gevoel van vrede en kalmte overviel haar en ze had plotseling sterk de indruk dat er iemand anders in de kamer was… Ze keek verwonderd om zich heen, maar zag niemand. Het duurde even voordat ze merkte dat Teddy in haar armen in slaap was gevallen.

* * *

**Zweinstein, 1 september 1997, 17:02**

Harry stond naast de tombe van Perkamentus en keek naar het kasteel dat hij de afgelopen jaren zijn thuis had genoemd. Hoewel tientallen tovenaars en heksen de afgelopen drie maanden keihard hadden gewerkt om de aangerichte ravage te herstellen, waren de sporen van de laatste strijd nog duidelijk zichtbaar. Brokken stenen die tijdens het gevecht uit de kasteelmuren waren geslagen lagen verspreid over het terrein en grote delen van het graslandschap waren zwart en geblakerd.

Over een uur zouden de leerlingen aankomen in Zweinsveld, klaar voor een nieuw schooljaar. Hermelien had besloten haar laatste jaar op Zweinstein nog af te maken, maar Harry zou voorlopig niet meer terugkeren. Hij had een aanbod gekregen van het Ministerie van Toverkunst om te beginnen aan de Schouwersopleiding. Nadat hij het monument – ter nagedachtenis aan de slachtoffers van de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog, en in het specifiek de Slag om Zweinstein – vanavond officieel had onthuld, zou hij richting Londen vertrekken.

Harry wierp een blik op het reusachtige gedenkteken dat naast de tombe van Perkamentus stond. Op de eerste oogopslag leek het niet meer dan een grote steen. Pas als je dichterbij kwam, kon je de namen van duizenden mensen herkennen – tovenaars, heksen en Dreuzels – die in de steen waren gegraveerd. De namen van de vele slachtoffers van de oorlog liepen door elkaar heen en vormden een ingewikkeld patroon. In het midden van de steen was een marmeren plaat bevestigd, met daarop een sierlijke inscriptie.

_Harry wist niet dat hij vanaf een afstandje werd gadegeslagen door een opmerkelijk tweetal. Een tweetal dat op het moment een felle discussie over hem aan het voeren was._

"_Harry is een goede meester!" zei Dobby vol overtuiging. Hij wierp de donkerharige jongen een bewonderende blik toe._

"_Potter is een vervelend rotjoch dat meer geluk heeft dan goed voor hem is," snauwde Sneep. "Hij mag De Heer van het Duister dan wel verslagen hebben, maar dat betekent niet dat zijn persoonlijkheid erop vooruit is gegaan."_

_De huiself sputterde van woede. Voordat hij echter kon protesteren, vervolgde Sneep kortaf, "Het is tijd. We moeten gaan."_

_Dobby knikte met tegenzin en nam afscheid van zijn grote held._

"_Dag Harry Potter. Harry is de beste meester die Dobby ooit heeft gehad en Dobby zal hem nooit vergeten."_

"_Hij kan je niet horen."_

"_Harry kan Dobby horen," zei Dobby zelfverzekerd. Hij wees met zijn gerimpelde wijsvinger naar zijn hart. "Hier."_

_

* * *

_**Slot**

Het monument ter ere van de slag om Zweinstein zou vele, vele eeuwen blijven staan. Tientallen generaties studenten zouden het gedenkteken bestuderen en eenieder die _Een Beknopte Beschrijving van Zweinstein _had gelezen, zou de legendarische woorden citeren die Harry Potter tijdens de onthulling had uitgesproken: "De dood kan onze herinneringen niet wegnemen. De dood kan de liefde die wij voelen niet doen vervagen. Uiteindelijk is het leven deze mensen hebben geleid sterker dan hun dood."

En hoewel de steen mettertijd door regen en wind werd aangetast en mos langs de zijkanten omhoog groeide, bleef de inscriptie op de plaat zo helder als op de eerste dag:

_In liefdevolle herinnering: Remus en Nymphadora 'Tops' Lupos, Fred Wemel, Dobby, Severus Sneep en de vele andere moedige slachtoffers van de Slag om Zweinstein. Door hun strijd te verliezen, wonnen ze onze oorlog. _


End file.
